Libre
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Zeleph, Mavis et un ravin. L'un tombe, l'autre est perdu. Mais la mort n'est qu'une illusion et ne touche pas toujours celui qu'on croit. Death fic/Label SPPS


Libre

Zeleph courrait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient autour de son visage et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Pour une fois, sa fuite n'était motivée par aucune peur. Cette fois, cette poursuite n'était qu'un jeu. Certes il avait attendu cent cinquante ans avant d'avoir ce plaisir simple…mais justement cela le rendait encore plus précieux. Il se retourna sans arrêter sa course afin de voir le visage de celle qui le poursuivait et comme toujours fut surpris par sa beauté. Il pensait sincèrement que Mavis était l'être le plus beau qu'il est jamais rencontré. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas de ces femmes pour qui on se retourne dans la rue mais elle transpirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Une fois, que vous aviez plongé vos yeux dans les siens, rien d'autre ne comptait. En outre, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se mêler de la vie des autres et à s'efforcer de la rendre plus belle. Zeleph, malgré tout son pouvoir avait été vaincu par cette jeune femme au physique encore enfantin.

Un jour, il s'était réveillé, il l'avait rencontrée et le lendemain toute sa vie avait été chamboulée. Peu à peu, il avait appris à aimer la vie à sa juste valeur et avait commencé à prendre le contrôle de son immense pouvoir. Il connaissait désormais la signification des mots « aimer » et « partage » et du surtout du mot « bonheur ». Le bonheur s'était être avec Mavis, rester assis en silence pour simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre et parfois se regarder. Éclater de rire pour un rien et se serrer les coudes quand il y avait un problème. Et puis, il avait surtout commencé à perdre son immortalité. Il avait légèrement vieilli et son corps n'était plus à l'abri de blessure. Ces petits détails avait fait naître en lui un souhait étrange mais fort. Ce qu'il désirait plus que toute chose, c'était de vieillir avec elle et de mourir un peu avant… De toute manière, il ne concevait plus la vie sans elle. Peu à peu, il avait même compris qu'il en était éperdument amoureux. Un jour, il s'en faisait la promesse, il lui demanderait de l'épouser.

Zeleph courrait et ne regardait plus où il allait. Le cœur et le regard tournés vers la fée tacticienne, il ne vit pas le ravin et tomba. Sa chute lui sembla sans fin et, en même temps, il se mit à souhaiter qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Son cerveau se déconnecta un instant et il prit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vivait que de sensation, il se sentait juste libre. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et lui parlait de voyage. Les oiseaux volaient à ses côtés, semblant l'accompagner. Tout semblait être comme un paradis et comme il n'avait jamais eu à craindre la mort, il ne pouvait avoir peur. On n'a pas peur de ce que l'on sait impossible.

Finalement, son corps toucha terre en un bruit assourdissant. Il sentit ses os craquer et la douleur le fit s'évanouir. Sa respiration se ralentit, son pouls devint presque inexistant et de loin comme de près, il paraissait mort. En réalité, si une autre personne que lui avait chuté, elle serait décédée sur le coup. De plus, une tâche de sang s'écoula sous son corps.

Mavis savait que Zeleph était extraordinaire et qu'il était un être qui touchait du doigt l'immortalité. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi que ses pouvoirs étaient en déclin. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir cru qu'il était mort ? Personne. De plus, elle était aveuglée par la peur. Et puis, qui a-t-il de moins lucide qu'une femme amoureuse qui n'a même pas pris conscience de ses sentiments ? Enfin, à cet instant, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail sentit son cœur éclater en morceaux.

Zeleph était mort et elle avait mal. Une tristesse infinie s'était emparée d'elle, une tristesse plus grande que lors du décès de sa mère et de son frère, plus grande même que lors de la perte de Lou, sa meilleure amie et la première membre de sa guilde… Alors cela voulait dire qu'elle aimait Zeleph plus qu'eux… C'est vrai qu'il était la seule personne pour qui elle délaissait la guilde, la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir tous les jours… Il était également vrai que pour lui, elle avait cessé de faire des mission depuis…six mois, qu'elle rappliquait dès qu'il l'appelait et qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec quiconque dans sa guilde. Mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse ! Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle l'avait promis. Elle avait sa guilde, c'était ses amis et sa famille. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, elle pouvait très bien se passer de lui. Elle était Mavis, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail. Elle avait survécu à la mort de sa mère et de son frère. Elle avait réussi à reprendre sa vie après le décès de Lou. Alors pourquoi ce serait-il différent avec Zeleph ?

Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. L'évidence se fit dans son cerveau et enfin elle accepta ses sentiments. Elle accepta le faite qu'il était sûrement l'homme de sa vie, celui à qui elle avait toujours été destinée. De toute manière, elle l'avait aimé à la minute où elle l'avait vu. Son regard triste qui semblait porter une douleur ancienne et insurmontable l'avait happée. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite et elle avait su qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de lui redonner le sourire. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à le connaître et ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient fait que croître. Le son du rire de Zeleph bien qu'encore rare était pour elle la plus douce et la plus belle des musiques. Et elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il lui avait souri.

_Cette fois-là, ils étaient allés se promener dans les bois. Comme toujours les animaux s'étaient approchés de Mavis et un rouge gorge s'était même posé sur son épaule. Zeleph avait murmuré :_

_« Ils t'aiment vraiment, c'est … incroyable._

_Tu trouves ? pour moi c'est naturel._

_Evidemment. Tu es un ange et les anges sont aimés sans qu'ils se posent de question._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!_

_Rien… »_

_Il s'était approché d'elle, avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et lui avait offert un magnifique sourire. Elle en avait eu le cœur tout chamboulée et avait rougi. En réponse son sourire s'était accentué et elle avait découvert à quel point il était beau. C'était surprenant qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petite amie… Enfin avec son pouvoir cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. La fée tacticienne, elle-même, avait dû au départ batailler pour se rapprocher de lui. Cela avait été long mais peu à peu Zeleph avait compris que, miraculeusement, son pouvoir n'agissait pas sur elle. Le brun pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était trop pure alors que Mavis tentait de le convaincre qu'il était peut-être capable de maîtriser sa magie._

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Quand elle avait découvert le corps, elle était sous le choc et elle avait seulement ressenti une intense douleur au cœur. Mais maintenant que les souvenirs lui revenaient, la tristesse s'emparait d'elle. Penser que ces moments de bonheur étaient déjà passés. Penser que plus jamais elle ne donnerait rendez-vous à Zeleph au cœur de la forêt, plus jamais ils ne joueraient ensemble, plus jamais… Et elle ne lui avait même pas avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Elle devrait vivre avec un regret éternel, celui de n'avoir pas passer assez de temps avec lui. Si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté une seule fois. Que de seconde, que de minute, que d'heure avait-elle perdu !

Peu à peu ses pieds se rapprochaient du vide. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle sauta. Les membres de la guilde comprendront, ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin de Zeleph. Il était même possible que certains se doutent de ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Marianne, la barman avait fait de nombreuses allusions mais jusque-là Mavis n'avait rien vu… Et puis, Purehito ferait un excellent maître de guilde, il l'avait prouvé en la remplaçant de nombreuses fois quand elle partait en vadrouille avec son mage noir préféré. Prévoyante, elle lui avait même montré Lumen Histoire. Non, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de sa guilde.

Elle mourut sur le coup, sans douleur ni pensée superflue. Sa mort fut aussi douce qu'elle l'avait été dans sa vie. Ses organes s'étaient simplement brisés à l'intérieur. Seul un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

Le froid du flocon de neige ranima le brun. Son corps était meurtri et il avait dû mal à bouger. Muscle après muscle, il commença à s'étirer. Finalement après une demi-heure d'exercice, il put se relever. Un voile couvrait encore ses yeux néanmoins il découvrit immédiatement le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il se précipita vers elle, ses forces réactivées par sa rage. Il l'appela, embrassa sa bouche, la secoua… Il lui jeta même de la neige, pensant que le froid serait assez puissant pour la réveiller. Toutefois, elle était endormie d'un sommeil dont on ne se réveille pas et resta immobile. Avec désespoir, le brun vit qu'elle était aussi belle que lorsqu'elle était en vie.

Mavis avait d'immense pouvoir, elle était presque aussi puissante que lui. Elle aurait pu survivre. Elle aurait pu. A moins que..., à moins qu'elle ne souhaita plus vivre. Mais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle l'avait cru mort peut-être. Alors c'était de sa faute, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois. A cause de lui, elle n'était plus là. A cause de lui...

Zeleph pâli, pleura, tempêta… Comment osait-elle disparaître ? Comment pouvait-elle le laisser ? Il avait besoin d'elle, plus que de toute chose au monde. Elle était sa raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil…

Sa rage explosa, coulant dans chacune de ses veines. Elle s'allia à la plus puissante des magies. Cette combinaison diabolique provoqua un cataclysme d'un diamètre de 50 km. Tout ce qui se trouvait à la ronde fut détruit : plantes, animaux, hommes, insectes, bactéries… Il ne resta plus rien de vivant. Cette déflagration de pouvoir fut appelé catastrophe de Naomi, du nom de la célèbre actrice qui y trouva la mort. Personne ne sut ce qui avait déclenché cette horreur toutefois tous ceux qui avaient été confrontés à Zeleph un jour, reconnurent sa magie.

La destruction ne le calma pas. Il avait toujours atrocement mal même si ces blessures physiques avaient été guéries. Le vieil homme* se pencha de nouveau vers Mavis. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux puis il l'a pris dans ses bras. Alors, lentement, douloureusement, il commença à marcher.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il ne savait même pas où Mavis souhaiterait être enterrée. Les membres de sa guilde sauraient peut-être eux… En tout cas, il l'espérait. Et quand le Natsu de la prophétie viendrait, il pourrait enfin mourir. Il serait enfin libre de retourner près d'elle, et ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Fin

*il a peut-être l'apparence d'un jeune homme mais il a 150 ans.


End file.
